<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Un lamou dou é onté by tei by shatou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857393">[Podfic] Un lamou dou é onté by tei</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatou/pseuds/shatou'>shatou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>podfics read by shatou [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Murder Husbands, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Fall (Hannibal)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatou/pseuds/shatou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>A soft and shameful love:</em> Will dreams of death. Where Hannibal leads, he cannot follow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>podfics read by shatou [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Un lamou dou é onté by tei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tei/gifts">tei</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Listen on <a href="http://soundcloud.com/racine-carr-e/un-lamou-dou-e-onte-podfic">SoundCloud</a></p><p>Duration: 10:56</p><p>Music: 秘蜜〜白の誓い〜 by ひとしずくPxやま△ (modified)</p><p>Original work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859515/chapters/49676573</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well it seems that I <em>still</em> can’t get over this ficlet even after all this time, so...</p><p>I don’t speak Louisiana Creole, so I just... read it like French. I’m sorry if any of you speaks Creole; please do call me out on having butchering your language. (I think I even mispronounced a few English words.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>